Life's Up's and Down's
by ProudAnimeGeek
Summary: Moving is hell. Making new friends is hell. Crushing on the guy two houses down from yours is hell. Especially when he's popular and your decidedly not...
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first story on here so ... please be kind.!

* * *

Moving to a new house is difficult. You have to learn new streets and find new shortcuts. The house itself has different smells and textures. Different rooms, different dimensions. Different sounds, different neighbours!  
Moving town is even more difficult. You have all that plus you have to go to a different school. You have to figure out who's your ally and who's your foe. What teachers are on your side to the ones who just go there to get a pay check.  
Moving state…. Now that sucks. Not only is there the fact you probably will never see your friends again…. There's a whole new culture to evolve to. A different hot spot to get drinks. Another place to go and hang with mates. Different food, different music and different clothes that are expected to be liked/had….!

'_thank god Im not moving country…_' kiba thought to himself. '_at least I can understand the language_'.

His mother was checking him out in the review mirror. " Are you right mate?". She was being overly understanding and nice to him. Something that happened only after the divorce. Usually she was a right cow. He kind of missed it. It would have been nice for her to act the same at least, considering the other changes that had been happening. A little similarity would have been welcome.

"Yeah, ma, I'm right." he wasn't and to be honest he didn't think any of them were but its not like they could do anything about it now. The old house was sold and a new one bought. They were almost there to his calculations. His mother decided to drive to the new house and stop on the way at motels. Mostly that had been ok, nothing too bad had happened except a drunk naked guy banging on the door in the middle of the night wanting to get in his room after his roommate had locked him out. The guy eventually found his actual room….They couldn't afford airplane tickets, his dad had been the earner of the family and happened to spend the most of it as well.

"Kiba, look, that's the local shops and the parks right opposite with the school only being a few meters down the road as well. Everything seems to be quite close together in this neighbourhood. Might be a nice change hey! " said Hana. "Oh, is this our street mum." She indicated to the next turn off up ahead. The shops were small. It just looked like one dominant grocery store with a few shops surrounding it. A cafe and one takeaway could be seen from the drive by, but that was it. The park was small to match it. Just a swing set, climbing frame and a see-saw next to a small oval.

"We're number five right Hana? Hana? HANA for gods sake are we number five or not?" his mother seemed to be settling into her old rhythm it seemed. Hana had been distracted looking out the window. The houses around here were ok. They weren't two story mansions with winding driveways but they weren't derelicts either.

"yes, mum yes. Number five. Just up a bit further I think.' Hana looked back out the window and kiba followed her gaze. There was a really good looking guy out on the front of someone's house washing a car, the guys own house and car he surmised. He was really good looking. Blush worthy good looking and that was just from a side angle! '_I wonder if all the guys here are that good looking...'_ Kiba scratched his nose in embarrassment. Not at the fact he was checking out the guy in the first place, he was well aware he was gay, but for the fact the guy had no shirt on, was washing his car and looked at their car as it passed. He had such a good looking face. From what Kiba had seen anyway - the moment Kiba noticed the guy looking at their car he looked away.

"Number five - here we are!" his mother grinned back at him as she turned in to the driveway. Damn, that guy was two houses down from him… was that a good thing or a bad thing? Guess only time will tell.

"Mum, this house is a bit… dero looking. Don'cha think?" Hana wrinkled her nose at it.

"No, no it just needs a bit of loving that's all" His mother defended.

"Kiba you agree with me right? Its hell dero!"

"No it not just needs some paint, you tell her kiba!"

"yeah some paint is needed and wood and some roofing tiles and the garden is completely grown over"

"oh Hana its not as bad as your making it"

"yes it is!" "No it isn't!" "Yes!" "No!" "Yes!" "No!" "KIBA!" Both looked at him imploringly.

'_Shit_' Kiba looked from one to the other trying to find the best possible solution, deciding to go with his trademark reply when it came to deciding between his sisters and mothers fights.

"Not sure" and a shrug. "_I does need some work… well a bit more than some work_." But there was no way he was going to side with his sister over his mother. That was just asking to be killed slowly and painfully. But he'd never side with his mother over his sister because, although Hana would never kill him, she would sure make his life a living hell. The car came to a stop and the engine was turned off.

"Ok guys get your things out the car and go find your rooms. Oh and Hana, mines the one with the ensuite." Hi mother looked a bit scary when she said that, almost as if it had suddenly turned to night time and gotten all cloudy….

"Yo my names Kankuro welcome to the neighbourhood!" Kiba snapped out of his dreaming and turned to the sound of the new voice and started. It was the hot guy from two houses down! Hana looked overly pleased about it. So much so she was the one to speak up first.

"Hi Kankuro , this is my mother Tsume and my little brother Kiba -" Kiba glared at Hana. '_why's she always introducing me as little brother? I'm taller than her!_' "-and my names Hana" She was practically drooling on the guy. Kankuro dipped his head to everyone when their names were said.

"Me and mum are going to be the new vets in the area - were taking over the old building by the shops. And Kiba's going to be attending the local high school here." Hana draped her arm over Kiba's shoulder and smiled.

"Cool. Well I gotta get back to cleaning the car, nice to meet you." Kankuro waved and was starting to walk away when he stopped and turned to Kiba "I guess I'll see you at school, Kiba".

* * *

All critisism is welcome and any futrue story plots, couple eventualities any thing like that is welcome as well. Just message and you might be pleasantly surprised.

xxoo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Chapter 2 out! Hope it's as good as the first... or better! I wasn't sure how to write in a flash back without the hwhole *****Flashback****** banner beforehand ans after.

Please if you have any queries or suggestions then feel free to PM me. :)

Happy reading!

* * *

"I still cant believe he's of schooling age." Hana said to kiba as they ate breakfast together.

"Will you get over it already Hana!" She hadn't been able to stop talking about it for the past week. It was really starting to grate on his nerves. At first he'd been fine talking about him with Hana, when he was just some good looking stranger, but then he got to know the guy a little better.

*****Flash back*****

"Kiba go down to the shops and grab dinner I saw a chicken grill down there when we were driving by yesterday" Kibas mother yelled at him from the other side of the house.

"Why do I have to go cant Hana just take the car and drive down there?" his room still wasn't anywhere near done. He'd only just got his bed together half an hour ago and was trying to make his shelving unit now. Flat pack furniture was not his specialty.

"Because I just asked you to go. It's not that far, just five minutes there. Stop being so lazy!"

"I'm not being lazy!" '_I just want to finish my room before I grow old and die, that's all…_' Assembling flat packs, seriously, was not cool. The instructions don't make sense - even if you miraculously get them in your own language and there's almost always something missing or broken…. Like the shelf he's currently holding in his hands… "_effing flat packs!" _

_"_Kiba, do I have to come up there and throw you out the house, huh?"

"Hold on im getting ready!" Sighing kiba put the shelf down. "_Where's my trainers?" _… After the kafuffle of getting his shoes on getting some money and escaping the house he closed the front door behind himself with a creak, sighing once again. "_this house may just fall down around us yet..." _Looking up at the sky he started to get going. Getting to the shops really did only take about five minutes and it was nice to see the area and stat to get some bearing. However, waiting for the food, that was another thing… it took ages. Like ages, ages. Firstly they were out of chicken. How the hell does a chicken grill run out of chicken? Please explain? Secondly, once they had some chicken the guy managed to burn it. Not in the tasty slightly charred kind of burn, but the burn where the whole shop started to fill with smoke. Again, please explain? Then thirdly a group of guys entered. It would have been fine. Seriously, it would have been fine. They were good looking, they seemed smart, funny and interesting. But then they saw the guy at the counter and something changed.

"Oh? What do we have here?" The guy behind the counter shifted on his feet looking down.

"Since when did a moronic freak like you work here? Hey, Lee, I asked you a question! " It was the furthermost in one that said it while leaning on the counter.

"Neji, can I take your order?" It was kind of mumbled out. You could see he was uncomfortable as hell.

"Nah, not yet, I'm still debating over what I want. Or even if I want to eat here now considering you work here. How bout you guys?" looking back to his mates, it was then that he saw Kiba giving him a once over. "Oi you? Whats your name?" Kiba looked as the whole group turned towards him. Even the attendant.

"K-Kiba" he was freaking out. You could tell they were the type that would squish you like a bug if you didn't do what they said. He never seemed to get along well with those sorts of people. Not his choice, they all just seemed to take offence when it came to him. They all seemed to be on the same wave length as on another because they all started smiling and looking at one another.

"So, Kiba, your obviously new around here, what sort of sport do you play? We could have a match against each other." Yeah, great, except he had two left feet. The only sport he could play was table tennis and really it wasn't even a sport. Even though they do include it in the Olympics…

"Nothing much I'm afraid" kiba tried to smile as diplomatically as possible. It didn't seem to work.

"your afraid? Of what? A ball?" with that one of the guys in the back threw his basket ball at him. Quite hard so that he only just managed to deflect it from his face. The attacker pushed his sunnies back up his face.

"Come on kiba, your our friend aren't you? Oh come and tell us what your afraid of hey?" Neji came up to him and pulled him forward by his shirt. Throwing his arm over kibas shoulder he leant down to him.

"Come on man, tell us. Well make it better!" '_shit! How am I gonna get out of this!" _The door chime rang as someone else entered.

"Hey guys you haven't ordered yet have you? I'm starving!…huh?" It was the guy from down the road. Kankuro. So, these, were his friends then?

"Um, guy...Kiba? Your orders ready" The attendant, Lee said. With the distraction of Kankuro walking in and his ordersuddenly being ready he managed to wiggle his way out of Neji's grip, grab his order and run for it. He didn't stop running till he got to his front door. "_Why does Kankuro have to be one of them?!"_

_*****_End Flash Back*****

"Kiba, what are you thinking about?" Hana looked slightly worried. He must have looked upset.

"Nothing important" Kiba smiled and stood, picking up his plate and cutlery. He dumped them in the sink and went back to push his chair in. "Just school and what not."

"Yeah you have a great time today! Don't get into any trouble or anything. Call if you need anything, hey." She had stood and started running about getting everything ready for work. Sometimes Hana acted like a mother.

"I need to get a wriggle on or mums gonna phone and bite my ear off." His mum went in early today to get everything the way she liked it before they opened for the first time. Hana made her way to the front door and slipped her shoes on. "Ok I have everything key, wallet, papers… yep that's everything. Kiba be good and have fun hey! Don't be late!." With that she was out the door and briskly walking to the surgery.

"yeah fun…can't wait" Kiba sighed. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. With everything now put away he had nothing left to do but get his bag and start walking, he begrudgingly started out the door. Looking across the street he saw the alleyway he'd go down to get to school. Convenient. A bunch of guys were congregating there. Not the ones from the other day but he still didn't want to go over there, just in case. He squatted down to retie his laces, trying to give himself some more time for the guys to leave when a hand came down on his shoulder.

"Shit!" He almost fell into a bunch of flowerpots from fright.

"Ah, sorry, didn't mean to scare you!" Kiba looked up and into the eyes of a guy he was slightly familiar with. Lee, the chicken grill service guy.

"I was wondering if you wanted to walk with me and my mates to school?" he motioned to the rest of the group across the street. They were all looking their way. When he looked over some of them waved, others just tipped their heads or smiled.

"We've found it better to walk together in a group to school rather than by ourselves. You can get into a bit of trouble if your alone." Makes sense. Especially with that guy down the road and his friends on the loose.

'Um sure, that'd be great." Kiba smiled slightly and stood.

"Great! Lets go join the others and get going, hey! Your names Kiba right?" Kiba was almost dragged across the street by this guy before he could confirmthat he was, indeed, named Kiba. Lee was a very enthusiastic sort of guy.

"Ok, well, my name is Lee! The blonde one is naruto! The ones with her hair in buns is my cousin, tenten. The shy one here is Hinata, the one eating oiver there is chouji and the red head that's heading towards us now is Gaara! Say hi guys! Make him feel welcomed!" Lee's smile was quite dazzling if he said so himself. A bit too dazzling. Almost blinding really. Pretty hard to look away from actually. Like some sort of weird phenomenon. Not sure if that was natural or not. Once kiba was able to tear his eyes away from Lee's mouth and was able to correctly focus on objects he looked over to the others. Naruto was kinda goofy looking but he had a glint in his eyes. Kiba wasn't sure if he'd want to mess with him or not. Probably would anyway. Tenten was smiling as well, but her's seemed to be a normal smile. Nothing like Lee's flash of a smile. Hinata just looked adorkable. The kind of nerdy girl you'd just walk by at school with out too much attention. Until you saw her face that is. Ivory with a nice blush of red across the cheeks. Almost looks like she's had sex just recently. "_Probably shouldn't tell her that though_". Chouji, amazingly, managed out a hello. His mouth was so stuffed Kiba was amazed he could hear any sound from the guy at all! And Gaara was, well, kinda worrisome. He'd just come to a stop next to the goofy guy, Naruto. He didnt really have any emotions on his face, just a kind of glare in the eyes. It did look like he was going to say something, except someone beat hoim to it.

"Oi, Gaara, you forgot you lunch!" Kiba stood still. " _That voice is sort of familiar...' _Turning around Kiba found out why. '_No way. There's just no way someone like Gaara was at all related to __that__ guy. No way!_" He could see Kankuro jogging towards them, a brown lunch bag in his hand. "_Shit_" Gaara started off towards him and they met half way. Kankuro passed over the luch but put his hand on Garras shoulder, keeping him there. The group was watching the exchange with critical eyes. It didnt look uncomfortable or agressive in any way. Just a normal conversation and as quickly as it had begun Kunkuro was turning around and heading back to the house and Gaara was heading back towards them.

"Shall we go?" Was the only thing Gaara said once he'd reqrouped with them.

* * *

Thats it with the second chapter! hope you enjoyed.

Again if you have any queries or suggestions then just PM me. I wont bite... too hard lol :3

xxoo


	3. Chapter 3

Kiba was standing underneath a huge willow tree with the rest of the group. The trunk had a lot of names carved into it, initials and such. There were some initals carved into the tree surrounded by a heart. It looked like it had been there for ages. 'D.K. for T.S. 4 eva! _'__cute, wonder if they still know eachother?" _It was recess now and the whole place was buzzing with students. His morning classes weren't that bad. The teacher's were strange, but then again, they were teacher's...

"Hey Kiba, we didnt get to introduce you to this guy before, did we?" Kiba looked over and saw a guy his age resting against the tree looking up to the sky.

"Nah he wasn't there this morning." The guy looked rather lazy. Not because he was 'large' or slovenly looking but he just looked like he didn't give a shit. His hair was randomly pulled back into a ponytail. His clothes, while clean, were slightly mismatched and a bit wrinkled. Somehow the look worked for him. Kiba could never get away with looking like that. His mother would have a field day... The guy moved and said something under his breath. '_troublesome? Or was it awesome? Buxsom?_' he did have a bee line looking towards Hinata.

"Names Shikamaru. Nice to meet you Kiba." Shikamaru, now looking at Kiba, gave him a half wave only to settle back down to look at the sky, taking one of Chouji's crackers as he did so.

"Ah... yeah, you too." Scratching the back of his head Kiba sat down and starting to munch on his banana.

"Umm, K-Kiba?" He looked up to see Hinata looking down at him with a small frown knitting her brows toggether. Kiba waved Hinata to have a seat as his mouth was currently preoccupied with chewing his banana. "I heard what m-m-my cousin d-did to you the other day. I-I-m sorry." Kiba's eyebrows rose. '_her cousin was there?_'

"Sorry but which one was your cousin?" He had a hard time connecting little stuttering Hinata to one of those guys. She was so sweet, when they had Literature together this morning with Mr Hatake she let him read from her book and explained what it all actually meant so he could understand it.

"Umm, it-it was N-Neji..." Hinata was looking down into her lap. '_That guy! I guess they do look awful similar to just be a coincidence._ He watched her play with her fingers for a bit before he spoke to her.

"It's ok. You dont really need to apologize. You didn't do anything and hey you weren't even there. It's not like your acountable for him or anything." Kiba smiled at Hinata. '_She is way too sweet._' He looked up to see some of the guys looking in their direction, smiling. Other's just looked content.

"Ah, Kiba. Your gonna fit in just fine hey!" Naruto had plodded himself down on Kibas other side, his arm stretched round Kibas shoulder. "We all heard from Lee what that ass Neji did to ya. But dont worry. Now that your our mate we wont let nothing happen to ya! Well, that we can avoid anyway." Naruto laughed in Kiba's ear and started to shovel ramen flavoured chips into his mouth.

Just as Kiba finished with his banana the school bell rang. Rooting around in his school bag Kiba located his class sheet.'W_hat do I have next? __Music, cool, an easy lesson till lunch._'

"Ah, do you know where the music class is Hinata?" Kiba wasn't sure if it was imagination or not but Hinata looked rather startled to be asked that question.

"Oh, y-you have M-Music n-n-now do you?" Kiba just nodded. "Well only one o-ther person we h-h-hang out with h-has Music on this p-p-period, but, ah, it's that building o-o-ver there." He looked where she was pointing and saw a building seperate from the rest, a little walk away from the main building. "As M-Music is an e-e-e-elective its made up of all the year groups not j-just y-y-your own." Kiba frowned.

"So it's basically pot luck who've you've got in your class mate. But im in that class as well so it's ok. I got your back." Kiba turned to a smiling Naruto.

" Naruto, dont you need to go to Principal Senju's office now?" Lee bounded over to Naruto with, again, a lot of enthusiasm. '_Special class...?'_

"Ah. Yeah your gonna have to make your own way Kiba. It's not that bad just keep to ya self hey!" With that Naruto bolted to the office building. Everyone started to make their way to class. Lee bounding away dragging Gaara with him. Gaara was shooting glares at anyone who happened to be around his vicinity. He didn't, however make Lee let go of his arm. '_Best friends?_'.

"If you haven't noticed Naruto's a bit of a spaz." Kiba looked to Chouji. He hadnt noticed that the guy hadn't moved from his seat as well as Shikamaru. " He's related to the Principle somehow, not entirely sure, but she does this so that they can spend some with one another. They call it 'meditation' training. They say they're trying to calm his mind so he can assimilate better into the rest of society. It's all crap, he's fin on that front but his foster parents dont like Principal Tsunade and she doesnt like them so they dont let Naruto or Tsunade see eachother outside of school. They tried to move away once, supposedly so they had a better life, but it was just to get away from Priciple Tsunade. At least thats what Naruto says. But when they tried Naruto ran all the way back here... almost got himself killed." Chouji stopped to let Kiba take in the information. "Well anyway, the second bells gonna ring soon so you'd better get going. You too, Shikamaru. You dont want Ms. Anko out here do you, like last time?" Chouji smiled as Shikamaru visibly shivered.

The walk wasn't too stressful. It gave him some time to mull over Naruto's situation. '_I guess im not the only with a bit of an effed up_ _life_.' The Music building was up a slight slope of grass and there were a bunch of students waiting outside the door. Kiba came to a holt just to the side of them. He didn't know anyone there, although that didnt really matter, they all seemed to not notice him or they were ignoring him. He didn't mind. It gave him some time to quell his nervousness.'_I hope no-one picks on me._'

"So your in this class hey?" Kiba jumped on the spot and did a quick one eighty. Kankuro had languidly sprawled out on the grass, bag by his side. He'd angled himself sideways so he could get a better look at Kiba, his hand was propping his head up.

"Uh, yeah with Naruto..." Kiba shrinked a little bit when he saw Kankuro frown. He wanted to mention Naruto so to dissuade Kankuro of any thoughts of picking on. '_maybe it backfired?_'

"Yo, guys, get your butt in the class. Oi! you over there get up off the grass. Never have I seen such a sour looking bunch. Ah, oh yes, I had just a bit of a hunch. We got a new guy. Yes, he came from a Y! Give us your name, and i'll tell you the game!" Everyone was staring...Everyone! '_WTF? Is that the teacher? Why is he talking, wait, rapping like that? __Scariest__ so far..._'

"Umm, I'm Kiba..." Kiba shuffled his feet under the scrutiny of his class mates and his teacher. Out of the corner of his eye Kiba could see Kankuro smiling. '_he's such an arse. Why doesn't he just piss off already..._'. He could feel his face flaming.

"Mr B? Can we go inside now, im starting to burn!" Kiba looked to see a smaller girl in the group of people looking at the sky resentfully. Everyone agreed and started to trudge in. Kiba turned to go in but was held back by a hand on his shoulder.

"You're gonna have to get used to Mr. B pretty quickly. He takes his craft very seriously and expects everyone of his students to do the same. Even if you suck, as long as you try, he will give you good grades." Kiba watched as Kankuro walked around him and into the class. '_Thats good. I dont have a musical bone in my body, I'll probably end up playing the triangle or something... But was Kankuro...nice to me just now?_' Slowly Kiba made his way into the class.


	4. Chapter 4

Hope you enjoy the next installment of Life's Up's and Down's!

Ok, just a warning about this chappie. The F-bomb has been thrown around a little bit. I think it's contained to just one of the paragraphs towards the end but i'm not entirely sure.

Enjoy.

* * *

Music class had gone swimmingly. So good that Kiba was planning of changing his ideas of a future career… yeah, to never, ever, go anywhere near a musical instrument. Ever! He didn't even want to think about it. But, tragically, that's all anyone could talk about for the rest of the day. Ergo, it got stuck in the forefront of his thinking process, so he couldn't not think about it.

"It wasn't that bad Kiba, really… I just can't hear all that good at the moment cos I got this ear infection so, I just thought I could hear a dying cat, that's all! Really." Naruto didn't look to sincere. In fact, it looked like he was dying a little inside every time he spoke about the incident. Kiba didn't understand why he wasn't dead from embarrassment yet. He sure felt like he was dying inside. When it was made clear to Kiba that Mr B planned on making him play an instrument, Kiba thought it wise to tell him that he was about as musically gifted as a fish was to flying through hoops. Mr B accepted his pathetic-ness readily. Halfway through the lesson they were told to form into five groups of four. Mr B went around the groups and assigned all the peers a role in a band and a sheet of music. The instruments were guitar, drums, keyboard and the one left over was the singer. After Kiba's great plan on outing himself as instrumentally incompetent, Mr B assigned him as the singer. Great. They had half an hour to practice. It was difficult as Kankuro was on his team. When they were making the teams it was almost as if Kankuro had materialised next to Kiba from across the room. When it came to Kankuro and his teams turn, Naruto came flying into the class all freaked out screeching like a maniac.

"Whats going on! Where's the cat! What are you doing to the poor thing!" Kiba could have died on the spot. If only his heart had agreed with his brain and stopped bloody working… That was before lunch. They were now on their way home.

"I think I'm so traumatised, I cant even remember anything that's happened until now…" Kiba kicked at a can on the road, and missed. His face was only just starting to return to it's normal colour. He'd gone from outrageously red from music to sickly green in science. Mr Orochimaru hadn't helped Kiba's predicament. He was effing creepy. So was his assistant Mr Yakushi. He had Hinata and Shikamaru in that class, thank Kami, and they seemed to think as highly of the teacher and assistant as he did. Mr Orochimaru had practically dragged Kiba from his seat to the front and started to show the class how and where to dissect a human. Dragging his fingers down Kiba's body in the process. They were informed that, in the next lesson, they were to dissect worms. Other possibilities were in the future for bigger organs and animals… '_I am not looking forward to the future. At all._' Kiba looked up to the sound of a throat being cleared. "_I was in my own little world there for a moment wasn't I…_'

"Um, bye everyone…" Hinata ran off down the street, cheeks tinted pink. Naruto was staring after her, his cheeks a bit pink to. When Kiba trailed Naruto's eye-line he knew why. He was staring at her ass, and every time she pulled one leg up, the contour of her butt could be seen in the fabric. Kiba smirked at Naruto. '_ah, young love. So sweet and innocent._'

"Oi, Kiba, give us a little verse hey! I heard you were awesome in music. Do you think your gonna get a record deal?" The rest of the group turned around and saw Neji and his pack roaring in laughter across the road. There were a few more people in the pack than when they met at the chicken grill. There were two girls, one blonde the other a strawberry blonde - if a bit of a red head. They were draped over a guy. He was gorgeous. No matter how Kiba tried to look at him he couldn't come up with a different way of seeing the guy. Except maybe snobbish. With a quick look to one another they all started walking down the alley way.

"Hey, Naruto! If I see you looking at my cousin like that again I'm gonna smash you up. Got it, freak? See you at school tomorrow." Again the pack howled with laughter. The only bright side was that Kankuro wasn't there. He wasn't bad in music. He was actually quite supportive, playing back up vocals to his own. Maybe there was hope yet. Naruto had gone a bit pale so Kiba decided to go and try to cheer him up, considering what he'd done for him that day to cheer Kiba up.

Kiba walked in through the front door whilst waving good-bye to his new friends. The walk home had been silent except for his efforts to cheer up Naruto and Naruto's half-assed responses. No-one was all that energetic, even Lee seemed a bit droopy. Although, he still managed to bound down the road. Kiba smiled slightly at the thought. '_I don't think it's possible for the guy to be lazy or half-assed_' He unloaded his bag onto the floor and walked into the kitchen. There was a flashing light coming from the answering machine. He walked over after getting a yogurt from the fridge and drinking it down.(He didn't want to have to clean the spoon up.) The machine beeped once and then relayed the messages. The first was from his mother.

"Kiba, me and Hana aren't going to be home for dinner so just do yourself one of the pizza pockets from the freezer and have some salad. I mean that! Have some damn salad, it wont kill you. Also, hope school was ok. Bye. Oh and do your-" The machine cut her off. The second message was also from his mother.

"Do your homework!" That was it. Kiba smiled. Comforting to know she was getting back into the swing of things. She'd been a bit lost before… The third was from his father.

"What the fuck do you think your doing, eh? Just what the fuck do you think your doing, Tsume! How fucking dare you ask for more alimony! You practically want to dou-" Kiba didn't want to hear it. With a sigh and a press of a button he left it there for his mother to deal with. One of the reasons Kiba's mother worked so much before was to get away from his dad and his temper. He wasn't a drunk or physically abusive or anything. Just an angry soul. Kiba walked over to his bag and took it to the dinning table. He shuffled about in it trying to find his Science, History, S&E as well as his Literature homework… How the hell was he supposed to get all this done? With disgruntled thoughts, he got to work.

It was seven at night when his stomach complained that it needed sustenance. Blinking wearily, Kiba got to his feet and stumbled to the kitchen. He'd managed to finish all of his Science plus half of his S&E and History before he got bored with each. He had been attempting to complete his Literature. For some reason, when it came to expression in the form or words, art and music, Kiba choked. He would have preferred to have been enrolled in normal English or 'easy' English but, since he enrolled late, he got what was left. Kiba was about to unwrap his pizza pocket when the door bell wrung. It surprised him a little as he didn't even know they had a door bell. Go figure. Walking to the door, Kiba continued to unwrap his pizza pocket. The door bell wrung again.

"Holb om!" Kiba had been attempting to rip the bag with his teeth. He held the pizza bag by his mouth as he swung the door open. Immediately his vision was impaired. A material sack had been shoved over his head and was being tied around his waist. Kiba struggled to get himself free and managed to free one of his hands. He groped about with it blindly until it was grabbed by one of the assailants. A second pair of hands were attached to his arm as the first was struggling to bring it behind his back. The pizza pocket had been shoved into his mouth. Accidentally, by the force of the sack pushing against his face. The bag ripped open and Kiba started to taste the uncooked dough.

"Geez, this guy's pretty strong! I thought you said he didn't play sport!" The voice was muffled so he couldn't place it.

"Just because he's strong doesn't mean he play's sport." That was true. Thank god for his fathers naturally bulky genes… to bad it couldn't help him now. His arm was finally bent around his back and the assailants gave a whoop. They tied his arm with the cord from around his waist. He felt an arm go around his mid section and a head on his side. He was lifted onto the shoulder's of one of the guys and carried out into the night. They stopped suddenly and he heard the pop of a car boot. His legs where held tightly and he was unceremoniously thrown into the boot. He managed not to hit anything on his way in and prayed that someone was there to see his abduction. The boot slammed shut on him and moment later the car jerked into motion. '_I seriously hope that someone comes and saves me!_'

* * *

Oh lord, what have I done to poor Kiba! Nothing for you to know now...lol Wait until the next chapter XD

P.S. Sorry if anyone was offended by the F-bombs. I tried to use them in an artistic expression of character. Not just for the sake of swearing :)


	5. Chapter 5

If he'd been able to, Kiba would have held his head in pain. Every pot hole they went over, every speed bump they went over, Kibas head bounced off the floor to the roof and back to the boot floor... With any luck he'd be able to escape tonight with minimal brain damage. However, since escape seemed to be off the cards he wasn't all that hopeful. On the plus side he'd finally been able to spit the pizza pocket out of his mouth! But not before it burst open and left a bitter taste of uncooked filling behind... Every-so-often he found a small piece of capsicum or some chewy substance from the filling in his teeth.

Kiba braced himself as the car came to a stop. He heard the doors being slammed shut, making the car wobble on its wheels slightly. His body tensed and his ears strained to hear anything that was going on outside. All he could hear was muffled shouts. The boot door suddenly popped open and he was grabbed under the legs, under the armpits and around his waist. Struggling was futile, these guys were all hulked out or something! '_What the hell do I do?_' Kiba heard a metal sliding door grumble its way across its track. He heard people shushing themselves and the metal door grumbled again a few seconds later. '_Ok so I'm in some sort of warehouse? Who the hell is doing this?_'. He was planted on his feet and held there by the three guys. Everything was quiet, all he could here was the steady breathing of his unknown assailants. He jumped when a voice suddenly boomed in the silence. The voice was awfully familiar...

"Kiba! You have been brought forth the council today to-" Bloody Naruto. Kiba didn't let it continue.

"Naruto? What the hell do you think you're doing? You freaked the shit out of me! I thought I was being abducted!" A voice sounded from his left.

"Troublesome. Technically you were abducted." The voice sighed. '_Shikamaru...?_' The person holding him from his left spoke.

"Yeah so shush and let Naru- I mean chief continue..." _'__Tenten...wait, Tenten was one of the people carrying me! WTF? Is she taking steroids?_'

"Wai-wha? What is going on. Get this stupid thing off me!..." Kiba struggled for a moment but the rope fell from his body and the sack was pulled off his head. Everyone from the group was there. Hinata, Shikamaru, TenTen, Lee, Chouji, Naruto and even Gaara! The burst pizza pocket fell to the floor with a splat. Everyone stared at it for a minute. Lee was the first to recover.

"Umm, why do you have an uncooked pizza pocket all mashed up on you? My youthful friend!" Kiba felt like face planting on the floor.

"I was going to have it as my dinner. But some people decided to shove a sack over my head as i was ripping it with my mouth and ruin my clothes with it..." Kiba stared intently at them all, stopping at Naruto, the only one of the gang that didn't have the decency to look bashful. Except for shikamaru who looked tired and Gaara...who was looking like he always did. In a small, dejected voice Naruto spoke up.

"Aw, you ruined our welcoming bash..." He was pouting. Which made his appearance all the more comical. Kiba didn't understand why he hadn't noticed what they were all wearing sooner. Naruto was wearing a plastic grass skirt (orange boxers radiating through), with a dozen plastic lei's on his neck and a head-piece that was made out of sticks, grass stalks and some plastic flowers to pretty it all up. Kiba felt his mouth start to twitch. He looked to all this other 'captors' who were wearing similar attire, except for the head-piece, and burst out laughing. He laughed so hard that it started to come out as wheezes. Kiba held himself as he fell to the floor. Everyone else started laughing as well. Whether it's because they thought the situation was funny or because he looked like a retarded seal, he didn't know or care. What seemed a life time later, they were all sitting on the floor grinning at one another.

"Why are you all dressed up in grass skirts and flowers and sticks and stuff?" Kiba giggled at the idea but squashed it down. His lungs and face were already sore and he didn't really want to add to it.

"It's a tradition. Naruto started it." Chouji rolled his eyes. Kiba wasn't surprised, it did seem just like a Naruto thing to do. A second later Hinata stood up and took one of the lei from her neck. She walked over to him and replaced it on Kiba's.

"Welcome to the group." Everyone followed suit until just Naruto was left.

"Kiba. We think your awsome. You're a good guy and we're thankful your our mate. Welcome!" Naruto placed his lei on Kiba's shoulder's and bear hugged him, teary eye'd. If Kiba's stomach hadn't of grumbled at that precise moment, ruining the mood, he was sure he would have started to tear up as well. Nevertheless, it did make everyone laugh again. Sore cheeks or not.

It was late when Kiba got home after being dropped off by Shikamaru. They'd had a mini shindig of sorts with pot ramen and fizzy drinks they managed to get from Shikamaru's parents. He now knew why the boot of the car was so small from when he was being 'abducted' though, It was a bloody beetle! A really old beat up one as well. Shikamaru was the only one in the group able to drive. He was the oldest though. A whole year older, Kiba found out. Apparently on Shikamaru's entrance exams into high school he did really badly. So badly that the high school wanted him to repeat the year before being let in. It wasn't that Shikamaru was stupid though, it's just that he slept through the exam! They had a good laugh over that. '_if I'd have done that, mum would've killed me..._'

For the second time that day Kiba waved goodbye to his friends, giggling. It was a comical sight. Hinata and TenTen were sitting on Naruto and Lee's lap, heads bent to adjust for the roof. What made it comical the most though, was Gaara. He had a murderous look on his face. As TenTen and Hinata had taken up Naruto and Lee's laps there was only Chouji's left. Chouji looked like he'd have prefered to be tied to the top of the roof of the car and let Gaara have the front seat to himself. But they were breaking enough rules as it was, and Chouji on the roof would bring a lot more attention on the beat up beetle than it already got. If Gaara wasn't staying over at Naruto's that evening he could have been home free by now, the thought made Kiba smile. Kiba himself had been layed out on TenTen and Hinata's laps as they drove. Lap surfing as they came to call it. There was the option of the boot, but...

Closing the front door, Kiba made his way to the kitchen. He got a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water from the sink. He was going to take a sip when the door bell rung. _'Hm, déjà vu...__ sorta. Wonder if they forgot something' _Kiba walked to the door, taking a sip of water on the way. The bell rung again.

"Ok, ok, I'm coming." Kiba unlocked the door and opened it. Kankuro was standing on the other side, arms crossed.

"Kankuro? hey!" Kankuro barged his way in passed Kiba then spun to face him

"What the hell are you guys playing at? I almost called the fucking police! If I hadn't of noticed the number plate. Shit." Kankuro looked pissed. He was looming over Kiba staring him in the eyes.

"Hey, don't blame me! It was Naruto and-" Kankuro turned livid.

"Naruto... I should have known. The pathetic idiot is always doing shit like that. I can't bel-" It was now Kiba's turn to get angry. '_how dare he talk about Naruto that way! Naruto is a bit of a clown but..._'

"Hey! Naruto's not the only one at fault! Your brother was there, so was Shikamaru and Hinata and Chouji and Lee, so stop talking about Naruto that way, you dick!" Kiba breathed in heavily. Kankuro was staring at Kiba silently.

"I think I'll be leaving now." Kankuro walked up to Kiba and then on passed him, closing the door on his way out. Kiba felt tears sting his eyes. '_How dare he. How fucking dare he..._' Kiba slowly walked to the kitchen and poured his water over the herbs on the window sill. He placed the glass in the sink and walked over to the dinning table, sitting down where his homework was. He grabbed his pencil and started reading the comprehension question.

The sun was shining in Kiba's eyes. He didn't like it. It was ruining his dream. Making it washed out and even less realistic than it already was. He lifted his head and stopped. '_Kami... my neck!' _Having fallen asleep at the table Kiba's neck had developed a kink. A monster kink! He couldn't look left at all. Just straight and to the right. '_Bugger, why'd I have to fall asleep at the table...I_ _blame this on Kankuro. If he wasn't such a dick this wouldn't have happened.' _Standing Kiba turned to go to the kitchen and groaned. '_My back! I am never going to sleep at a table again. I swear it!_' Hobbling to the kitchen Kiba opened the fridge. There wasn't a lot in there. Just milk on his right and yogurt on his-

"Damn my neck! Why? Why, why, why, why, bloody hell why!"Kiba wanted to know exactly who he had wronged so badly that karma had turned around and done this to him. Kiba had to turn his whole body towards the yogurt before he could grab the flavour he wanted. _'Thank Kami I have art first thing. I can ease myself in before Phys-Ed...' _Kiba turned to face the clock which read eight thirty. _'Oh, crap. I really must have pissed of Karma to deserve all this!'_ Kiba chugged the yogurt down and ran/hobbled, '_robbled?',_ down the hall to his room. He flung his shirt and pants off only stopping when he twanged his neck. He speedily washed his armpits and man area with a wet towel so to not stink so badly and shoved on some deodorant. He walked to his room and picked up the first shirt and pair of pants he could find. Kiba ran to the table and stuffed his note-book and pencils in his bag. He ran to the kitchen and opened the dolphin cookie jar stuffing his hand in and bringing out a bunch of coins to buy lunch. He stuffed them in his pocket and ran to the door, coins jingling all the way. He pushed on his shoes and socks unsuccessfully and barged passed the door, almost falling down the stairs trying to get his heel in. Kiba growled as he re-adjusted himself. His neck twanged again. He turned and went back to running to school. '_Try not to make your neck hurt more than it already is... I'm talking to myself again. Or thinking to myself again as if im separate to myself...This is getting wierd_' Kiba could hear the change in his pocket jangling and he ran. He'd got two strides on the road when he was thrown to the floor. Well, hit more like it. Kiba was sprawled on the road looking up to the sky, wondering how the hell he got down there, when he heard a car door slam. He turned his head to the sound and saw an up-side-down Kankuro running to his side.

"Fuck, are you ok? Kiba, shit, seriously answer me hey! Are you alright?" Kankuro looked spooked. Kiba wasn't surprised. He was spooked by being able to be perfectly vertical and running to school one second then suddenly being horizontal and looking up to the sky with out any clue as to how it happened the next...

"Um. Why is there red coming from your mouth?" Kiba frowned as he looked at Kankuros mouth and watched as Kankuro's hand flew up to his mouth, wiping at the red substance. "How did I get down here anyway...?" Kankuro cringed.

"I, sorta, backed into you... With my car." Kiba stared at Kankuro, digesting his words before he started laughing. If possible, Kankuro looked even more freaked. '_Probably thinks I have brain damage or something. But I can't help it, I'm just having such a bad time with cars lately, and there's the Karma thing with my back and my neck...which I can no longer feel, so, yay?_' Kiba was slightly worried with that thought. So worried that he sat up, stood up and started to run on the spot, testing to see if he actually had any serious damage. Finding none he sighed and looked to Kankuro. Kankuro was a sight to hold. Hand drawn over mouth in horror, eyes as wide as saucers, and another of his hands fisted in his own hair. Kiba barked out a laugh.

"What the fuck was that Kiba? Are you ok? Why'd you just do,...all that?" Kankuro motioned to Kiba's body.

"I was testing to see if I had any damage to my body, which I don't. Sorry if I didn't narrate to you what I was doing, but I was more worried about myself than your conscience and understanding..." Kiba looked up and creaked his neck, thankful that it no longer had a twinge. '_Some good can come from being run over by a car...who knew?'_ Shrugging Kiba picked up his forgotten bag and slung it over his shoulder.

"Um." Kankuro looked to be at a loss for words. Kiba smirked at him.

"What was that red stuff coming from your mouth anyway?" Kankuro, having a question he could answer, buzzed into life and rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Jam. I was so busy eating my doughnut that i wasn't concentrating on the road. When I hit you, which I am seriously sorry for man, I squeezed it and it squirted on my face." Kankuro was rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. Kiba was about to laugh at him when the school bell rang. As the school was just down the road from the alley, it was close enough to hear from home. Kiba freaked.

"Shit, I'm late. I'm gonna be in so much shit. Got to go Kankuro, bye." Kiba waved behind himself as he started off towards the alley way. His hand was grabbed and he was yanked in the opposite direction.

"Dont worry about walking to school. I just ran you over so, I think I should at least drive you there." Kankuro pulled Kiba to the passenger side door and opened it. Kiba looked inside.

"Are you sure it's any safer in there than it was out here?" Kiba smiled at his wit. Sometimes, he was just that good.

"Don't be like that! I am giving you a lift after all." Kankuro swatted at Kiba's head and all but pushed Kiba in.

"Hey watch it! I've just been through a traumatic event!" Kiba laughed as Kankuro walked around the hood of his car, grumbling obscenities under his breath. Kankuro got in the driver's seat, slamming the door, and put his hands on the steering wheel. He was frowning.

"Sorry. About last night, not the whole running you over thing that just happened. Which i am sorry for but just not at the moment. but. Ah... Sorry." Kankuro was turning red. Kiba reached his hand out and placed it on top of Kankuros for support, but took it off almost at once in embarrassment, turning red himself. Kiba was straining himself to keep loooking out the side window all the while keeping his peripheral vision locked on Kankuro. Kankuro was looking at him with his head cocked to the side. His mouth twitched and he grabbed Kibas head.

"K-Kankuro, shouldn't we be driving to school now? I- I mean we're gonna be late..." Kiba trailed off. Kankuro had forced Kiba to look at him, well, his chest to be exact. It's not like he could force Kiba's eyes anywhere. Kankuro's hand moved to behind Kiba's head and slowly pulled him forward. Kiba scrunched his eyes closed. He felt his face going ever more red and Kankuro stopped pulling him closer. Kiba couldn't think.

"Kiba." Kankuro's voice was soft but rough. His hand touched the side of Kiba's face and Kiba leaned into it lightly. Kankuro's hands left Kiba. He heard the engine of the car start and opened his eyes. Kankuro was looking out the front of the vehicle window and started off down the road humming a tune to himself.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter came out longer and a bit differently than i'd imagined. But I'm happy with it! Especially since it crashed twice before I saved the majority of my work...You're lucky I got this done, I was prepared to delete the whole thing and start again tomorrow. lol Annoying stupid computer...

Happy reading!

* * *

It was the end of the week and Kiba was writing lines. One thousand of them to be exact. The lines read "I will not be late to school ever again." Just like he had been for the past four days after school. He'd done three quarters of them by now. Kankuro was over the other side of the room goofing off, his hands behind his head, feet on the desk and chair leaning as far back as he trusted it not the buckle. Kankuro had the same lines but, his pages were finished. He finished them over fifteen minutes ago. '_how the hell did he do_ that?' Kiba looked around the otherwise empty detention room. It seemed no one else had commited any offence - or got caught from it at least. Getting bored of the surroundings, Kiba went back to watching the pencil that Kankuro had captured between his top lip and nose. It was moving in a see-saw fashion by Kankuro's twitching mouth. Kiba blushed and smiled as he stared at Kankuro's mouth...No the pencil above it... However, he didn't notice the principal coming down the row of desks towards him.

"Kiba, your so busy looking at what Kankuro is doing I assume you've completed your lines like him, eh?" Kiba shrunk as he looked up to Principle Tsunade. She was looking down at him with a gleem in her eyes. He could see the resemblance to Naruto if just by the gleem… Kiba shivered.

"Um, well... I was just finishing them." Kiba smiled a huge fake smile and bent over his work, furiously scribbling the lines down. '_Scary lady, scary lady, scary lady..._' Kiba heard Kankuro snort. As Principle Tunade walked passed she patted Kiba on the head. He stopped and looked to her as she sat down behind the teacher's desk. She was smiling at him.

"Your Naruto's friend are you not?" Kiba scratched his nose and nodded.

"He speaks very highly of you, even after such a short amount of time. I'm impressed. You must have made a hell of an impression on him." A loud bang sounded suddenly behind them making them all jump in their seat and the principle to fly out of her chair, almost defensively. Kankuro landed on the floor with a grunt.

"Tsunaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaade! Buy me an afternoon snack! Maybe ramen or doughnuts. Milkshakes sound yummy... Eh, Kiba, what are you doing here?" Naruto lopped down to Kiba's desk and looked him in the eyes. Naruto's face hovering very closely to his.

"Umm, I had lines...because I was late to school on tuesday...I told you at lunch, infact every lunch this week" Naruto put on a thoughtful expression, cocking his head to the side. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"No idea" Kiba mentaly face-palmed.

"I've had it all...It was right after Lee snorted his milk over Gaara." Naruto looked confused. "Um, right before the milk thing, Shikamaru was choking on a piece of cake?" Naruot still looked confused. "What exactly do you remember from lunch today, Naruto?" Kiba questioned.

"Well, Hinata was singing, actually humming but, I was eating my ramen chips and uh..." Naruto shrugged. Kiba heard a sigh come from his left and saw the principle holding the bridge of her nose inbetween her thumb and forefinger. She started over to the two of them.

"Naruto. What are you doing? I thought I said to stop barging in when I've got detention duty? It disturbs the students..." Principle Tsunade took a hold of Naruto's collar and started to drag him out of the class room.

"Aw, but, Tsunade...I just want to spend some time with you..." Naruto looked damn adorable pouting like that. In fact he was so adorable Kiba slightly blushed. Out the corner of his eye Kiba saw Kankuro move and looked over to him. He was frowning, looking from Kiba to Naruto and back again. He was sitting on the floor leaning on his arm, not having stood up from when he feel off the chair. Pricipal Tsunade tutted but she softened in stance. She turned her head towards Kiba and then looked over to Kankuro and bit her lip in thought.

"Fine. However, I still want Kiba and Kankuro to do their lines. They had best be neat and tidy. I wont be checking but they had better be... I'll leave the door open when I lock it so you guys, once your finished, can just close the door behind you. Good bye." Kiba frowned comically as she dragged Naruto out the door after locking it but leaving it open. Kiba looked to Kankuro.

"What just happened?" Kiba was stupified. Kankuro just shugged while getting up off the floor. He stretched his arms over his head and looked to Kiba, sratching his stomach. Kiba's gaze fell to the small trail of hair poking out from under Kankuros shirt.

"I guess we got let off. In a way..." Kankuro voice made Kiba snap his head up. Kankuro shrugged again and started to pack his belongings away. If Kiba squinted, it almost looked like Kankuro was smirking. Kankuro's statment, however, took a second to sink in. When it eventually did, Kiba whooped and jumped out of his seat.

"Awsome! I love Naruto sometimes" He hastely shoved his stuff back in his bag and turned to smile at Kankuro. He faultered when he saw Kankuro staring at him, ruler in hand and hovering centimerters above his open bag.

"You love...Naruto?" Kiba's eyes bulged out at the meer thought. '_He... thinks I love Naruto? In what way, like, like...WHAT! No way man!' _Kiba spluttered for a bit, going beet red.

"I, I, I...What?" Kankuro was looking at him intensely, his brow furrowed. Kiba shuffled his feet and looked to the floor. They stayed like that for a few seconds until Kankuro dropped the ruler in his bag and started to walk towards Kiba. Kiba's eyes widened at Kankuro's advancement. He looked to the door and then back to Kankuro. Kankuro had his shoulder's hunched in determination, still advancing, his face impossible was to read except for the steely look of resolution... Kiba backed up into his desk, making the stand screech against the floor, till it butted against the wall. As soon as Kankuro was in range Kiba's hands flew up, landing on Kankuros chest and stopping the advancement. Kiba could feel Kankuro's heart beating and his chest moving up and down with every breath.

"What do you want Kiba?" Kiba frowned as he looked to Kankuro's eyes. They were burning. But he didn't understand the question.

"I don't, Im sorry I don't...understand the question." Kiba swallowed hard. Breathing had suddenly become difficult. His hand spazmed slightly against Kankuro's chest. '_Quite a large and toned chest by the feel of it...Oh damn. What do I do?_' Kiba felt his face flame as other parts of his anatomy started to feel hot... He wouldn't be surprised if he spontaneiously combusted. Kankuro grabbed Kibas hands and moved them off his chest, taking a step forward. Kiba tried to retreat but couldn't, he looked behind him and cursed at the desk blocking his way. He straightened with a yipp when he felt Kankuro's body mass press against his. The pit of his stomach tightened. He looked up, his face only centimeters from Kankuro's. Dropping one of Kiba's hands, Kankuro fisted Kiba's hair behind his head, tilting Kibas head up. Kiba looked to Kankuro's lips and licked his own. He heard a deep, rumbling sound coming from Kankuro and looked back up into his eyes. As soon as he did Kankuro forced Kiba's head forward and brought his own head down to meet with Kiba's. It was a quick kiss. Testing. Kankuros hand moved from his head to the side of his face, meeting his lips against Kiba's once again. Kiba's head felt light. Breezy. His hands somehow found their way to Kankuro's back and pulled him closer. Squeezing their bodies together. One of Kankuro's found the end of Kiba's shirt, at the back, and roamed underneath. Desire started to pool in the pit of Kiba's stomach and he groaned. They both seperated from a need to breathe. Kankuro leaned his forhead against Kiba's breathing deeply.

"I don't think I've ever wanted to kiss someone so badly and quickly before I met you." If it was possible, Kiba blushed even darker. He couldn't help the goofy smile that played on his face. Kankuro smirked back. They both jumped apart when they heard clapping.

"Well, Kankuro, what a busy little man you are. Only one week and you got the guy all weak in the knee's." Kiba looked at the open door and saw one of Kankuro's friends there. The one that has all the girls fawning all over him.

"What do you want Sasuke?" Kankuro hard gone rigid. Kiba looked between the two getting nervous.

"Oh, you know, some entertainment. Got bored." Sasuke smiled at the both of them and not in a friendly manner. Sasukes eyes landed on Kiba and looked him over, making Kiba shudder. "I guess he is kinda good looking. But, really Kankuro, you could do way better than that mutt. Actually I thought you were as well with, whats his name? Sasori?" Sasuke hummed out a laugh. "I'll see you guy's next week." He disapeared from view. Kiba could hear the clacking of his shoes against the school lino echoing down the empty school corridor. It was a few moment before Kiba really felt the weight in his chest.

"Kiba?..." Kankuro reached a hand to Kiba's face but Kiba knocked it away. He silently turned around and grabbed his bag from the desk behind him. He could still feel the older teens body heat against him. Kiba felt the stinging in his eyes only moment before the first tear fell. He turned towards the door and ran, pushing Kankuro away more forcefully when he'd tried to stop him. Kiba ran out of the school and down the front steps, taking two at a time. He stumbled on the last one and a pain shot up through his ankle. He kept running though, through the pain. He'd made it onto his front lawn when his legs gave out on him. He tumbled onto it and just layed there for a moment, getting a grip on the tears that had surfaced. Standing back up, Kiba gasped and fell to his knees. His ankle had swollen twice it's natural size. Gingerly getting himself into a standing position, Kiba hobbled to the front door. It opened before he could reach the handle and he peered up.

"Kiba? Go inside and clean your room, you might have finished detention but you still- what happened to you? Your a mess!" Kiba's mother looked him over and stopped at his ankle. Her eyes widened before she started to take action. Kiba sniffed and wiped at his eyes. He felt himself starting to tear up again. His mother seemed to have that effect on him, making him feel vunerable yet safe. He didn't want his mother to see him cry. Even if she did know thats what he was doing. He felt arms go around him pulling him in for a hug, rubbing his back in small circles. His mother lead him into the house. Going slowly so to not disturb his ankle any more than necessary. She sat him down at the dining table and knelt down lifting his leg up onto her knee.

"Kiba, what happened?"

It was sunday morning and Kiba was sulking in bed. The covers were pulled up to his ears and he was curled in a ball. His mother and Hana had finally stopped pestering him about what happened. They weren't happy though and were on edge around him. Sighing, Kiba threw the covers off him and sat up. The sun was shining too brightly through his curtins for him to be comfortable any more. He stumbled out of bed, wincing when his bandaged ankle hit the edge of the bed before the floor.

"Ouch...Stupid ankle." Kiba ran a hand through his unruly hair. He reached down and picked the crutch he'd been given off the floor, he crammed it under his armpit and stood. limping out into the corridor he heard Hana and his Mother in a whispered conversation.

"He's been fine up till now"

"I dont understand why he wont tell us, you dont think he could've been..."

"No! Kami no, He'd be acting a little differently than this, I think." Kiba didn't like where this conversation was heading. So he walked right out into the open and greeted them like he hadn't heard a thing.

"Good-morning. Im gonna go out today, just down to the park." His mother grabbed his hand as he went to pass by.

"Kiba.." His mother was looking at him imploringly.

"I'm fine Mum, there wont be any trouble" Kiba smiled and detached himself. He went into the kitchen and got himself some cerial. He felt bad for his family, keeping them in the dark, but he just didn't want to talk about it yet. Maybe later. He stood at the counter eating his cerial, leaning on his crutch, looking to the back yard. It was over grown and wild, teaming with wildlife. None of them had dared to go near it, none baring green thumbs of any kind. Hell, the herbs that were on the window sill were almost dead already...

He placed his bowl in the sink and went to get his shoe on. He ended up wearing his thongs as one shoe and one thong looked a bit weird.

"Kiba! You be careful, hey." Hana ran to him and passed him her mobile. "Mum wanted you to have this, from what happened. I'll be getting another one tomorrow when the shops open so. If anything happens, call." He'd not been allowed a phone before and didn't really care that the one he was receiving was second hand. Kiba took it cautiously and put it in his pocket. He would change the settings later to make it more...him.

"Thanks." Kiba waved once and opened the door. It groaned on it's hindges as it closed behind him. By the time he'd made it down the street, he was regretting his desicion to go to the park. He already had a sore armpit and his hand was starting to smart. But as the park was just over the intersection, he thought he might as well keep going. There wasn't much traffic, as it was a Sunday, so he didn't bother with pushing the traffic light ticker. He walked across to the shopping centre and then across to the park. He found a tree with just the right balance of shade and sat down, leaning against it. It was nice and warm where he was sitting and, taking a leaf out of shikamaru's book, looked up to the sky to watch the clouds. He closed his eyes. He woke to a force being punched into his stomach. Kiba looked around and saw a foot ball lying a few meters away. He heard someone calling and look over to the oval. '_Great, just what I need...one of Neji's cohorts'_ Kiba tried to stand before he got here but just didn't make it.

"Sorry bout that I'm not so good with my aim.' It was the guy with the glasses. The quiet guy. He hadn't been around lately, at least, not since wednesday when he went home sick. Said guy walked over to him scratching the back of his head.

"Sorry, I'm not good with my aim when I kick." The guy repeated himself, maybe trying to get a response from Kiba. They stayed looking at one another for a while in an uncomfortable silence. A bee landed on Kiba's leg. Kiba looked at it in horror for a few seconds, screaming at himself in his head to kill it before it tried anything on him. He lifted his hand to flap at it but it was caught by the sunnies guy.

"Don't make any sudden movements around it. Just leave it for a minute and it'll fly away." Sunnies guy didn't let go of Kiba's hand so Kiba waited it out. Just as the guy said, a few mintues later, the bee flew away. Kiba looked at the Sunnies guy in astonishment. He'd thought the guy was just out to be a barstard...

"Thanks..." It was strange to be thanking him.

"My names Shino. What happened to your foot?" Kiba looked at the and blinked a few times. '_Is this guy being friendly...What for?'_

"I sprained it." Shino nodded in understanding. "Where have you been for the passed few days?" Well, since he seemed it ok to ask Kiba a question, maybe the same could come from him.

"I wasn't well." There looked to be more to it than that. Shino seemed skittish about it, and the others were no where to be seen. Kiab frowned.

"Where are your, well, mates?" Shino passed the footy from hand to hand and shrugged.

"See you at school." Kiba watched him run off. He got halfway across the oval when a shout was heard. Both Kiba and Shino looked to the source. It was Neji, Sasuke and the girls. The girls were bickering with one another at the edge of the oval. The other's walked up to Shino. He didn't seem to like their attention. He was as rigid as a steel bollard. When Sasuke threw the first punch Kiba frantically felt for his crutch. By the time he found it, Shino was on the ground, cowering in a featle position. Kiba got himself up and started to make his way to them. He had no idea what he was going to do in his condition but he couldn't just watch. Kiba shouted out to them making them turn away. When they saw him they looked to one another, Sasuke went back to beating on Shino. Neji started to make his way to Kiba. He stopped though and his eyes went wide. He was looking behind Kiba. Kiba turned around and his jaw dropped. Kankuro was there and he looked pissed. Furious even. He strode passed Kiba without even looking at him. Kiba turned around unsteadily and watched his advance. Neji had alerted Sasuke to Kankuros arrival and they were in conversation with one another. They walked over to meet with him, both were defensive in stature. As soon as Kankuro got to Sasuke his fist flew out and hit him square in the face. Kiba almost fell over in shock. Kankuro reached for Neji. but Nwji was too quick and had manouvered himself away and was runnin to the girls. Sasuke was on his heels. Kankuro watched them run till they were out of eye sight and then ran to Shino. Kiba stumbled after them.

"Is he alright?" Kiba felt he owed him. Shino was in a hunched, seated position and Kankuro was leaning over him. He looked to Kiba.

"He's been beaten up. But he'll be fine. With some ice" Kiba made it to the duo and looked at Shino. His nose was bleeding and he had a bit of a lump on his head. '_good thing they weren't able to king hit him...'_

"You can come back to mine, Mum and Hana will be at work by now and I have plenty of ice." Kiba smiled shyly. Both Shino and Kankuro looked to eachother and shrugged. It was difficult getting them there. Shino was leaning on Kankuro's shoulder, hobbling down the road. Kiba was spotting him, making sure he didn't fall over anything with his stumbling feet. There were a few close calls but they made it.

"The kitchen is this way. I'll get the ice." Kankuro leaned Shino on the counter and kept him there. Kiba opened the freezer and grabbed out the ice container.

"There's a tea towel over there if you can get it." Kankuro reached round Shino and got the tera towel, placing it out in front of Kiba. The ice rattled as it tumbled onto the towel. Kiba bunched it up and passed it to Kankuro. Kankuro, in turn, passed it to Shino. Shino took it and held it to his head. He nodded and turned his head to look out to the garden.

"Nice garden. Must have lots of wildlife" Kankuro frowned at Shino.

"Sorry I was late. What went on?" Shino looked back at him. His eyes went to Kiba and then back to Kankuro. Kankuro looked down and to Kiba.

"I see. Sorry you got caught up in it. You should've just gone along." Shino laughed.

"I've been mates with you since pre-school." Kiba felt like he was intruding on a personal conversation so he made to leave. "You know, Kiba, he really does like you. Him and Sasori haven't been a thing for months. Sasuke was just being a prick." Kiba turned around with his eyebrows up. He looked between the two. Kankuro wasn't looking at him but Shino was.

* * *

Just to clarify a something cos I don't know if the terminology is the same in Australia as it is in other places.

- A king hit is where someone gets hit once, and only once, and it instantly ko'd. It is possible to kill someone by hitting them like this and it usually happens when it's a surprise attack or from behind. It can be because the victim was hit on the head or because when they fell, they couldn't land saftly, and hit their head on the ground.

ONE PUNCH CAN KILL! Dont be an arse, if you want to get your hands dirty and be a dick, go for the torso or the legs, leave the head alone...

And with that note, hope you enjoyed it and happy fanfictioning XD


	7. Chapter 7

Hey! How is everybody? I hope the answer is fantabulous! Not sure what that means but, hey, who cares. It sounds awesome.

It was difficult to find any time to write anything in the past week. I was busy, busy, busy! But I managed this and as a special treat, I wrote it from Kankuro's point of view.

Anyway hope you enjoy this rather short chapter... :)

* * *

Kankuro tilted his head to look up to the ceiling. He took four, deep, calming breaths and exhaled loudly before looking to Kiba. He was looking between Shino and himself, eyes wide. Shino sighed and pushed at Kankuro's chest, creating a little space so he could stand up.

"Ima gonna go outside so you two have some privacy. Maybe look at some of the species of bugs you have out there." Shino limped around the counter and slid open the glass doors to the back garden. Kankuro watched him close the doors behind him before turning to Kiba. '_This is going to be a serious conversation... He has the the cutest puppy dog eyes... Man, this is gonna be hard.'_

"Who is Sasori, does he go to our school?" Kankuro shifted his weight and scratched at his chin.

"He used to before he got expelled. We were only together for two months, then he moved and that was that." Sasori had been the badass of the school, of that Kankuro was well aware, it's one of the attractions that he had for the guy. He'd had many firsts with Sasori. His first detention, his first smoke, his first fuck. Kankuro watched Kiba's face intently. A lot of emotions were present. Curiosity mostly but he was very guarded, that was for sure.

"I don't really know where to go from here. I mean, how do I know your not just doing this for laughs? Is Sasuke telling the truth or Shino? I mean..." Kiba turned away, shrugging his shoulders and shaking his head. Kankuro looked out the kitchen window and saw Shinoi sitting in the over-grown grass, his hand out stretched trying to coerce some sort of bug to climb on. He couldn't see what sort of bug but, there was a brown sorta blob he could see, so maybe a type of beetle? '_what can I_ say...?'

"How about we take it slow. We can go on a date of sorts. Umm, get to know each other I guess..." He turned to see Kiba looking at him. He was thinking hard. You could almost see the gears turning behind his brown eyes. '_Caramel brown, different from my hazel colour but, very alluring... Kami I sound like a girl.' _Kankuro looked down to Kiba's bandaged foot and to the crutch under his armpit. A frown marred his brow.

"How'd you do that?" Kankuro looked up to Kiba's face and saw a blush spread on his cheeks. When Kiba noticed Kankuros undivided attention on his face, he looked down, scruffing his hair, hiding his face from view.

"I was running and landed on it awkwardly but kept on running...Apparently running on a twisted ankle isn't the best thing to do..." Kiba laughed dryly. It didn't really make sense. Kiba was a smart guy, he wouldn't go against his body. Kankuro's eyes widened.

"Was it my fault, with the, whole, Sasuke thing?" Kankuro watched Kiba's head jerk up and shake from side to side. Kiba bit his lip.

"It's not your fault. I was just a bit, emotional. I shouldn't have run off like that."They stood in silence for a moment. He went to say something but Kiba beat him to it.

"We should go check on Shino, make sure he hasn't, you know, died or anything while we haven't been watching." Kankuro watched Kiba turn and negotiate around the counter with his crutch. It was hard to watch, knowing he had caused it, in a manner of speaking. He turned to look out the kitchen window and saw Kiba smiling slightly, walking up to Shino, chatting. Shino was a nice guy, once you got passed the cold, calculating exterior. He could be a bit of a dick though, there was no denying that...

Shino got picked up by his dad a half an hour later. It wasn't the first time Shino went home bruised, but he felt sorry for Shino's dad. He had that hopeless yet disappointed look plastered on his face. The sun was setting, casting an orange glow. Kiba and Kankuro were seated on the sofa, drinking tea. It wasn't Kankuro's normal beverage of choice... He wasn't sure it ever would be. There was something about drinking leaves that, kinda, didn't sit well with him. Kiba seemed to enjoy it though. It was a bit awkward. Just sitting in silence with him. Sipping tea. Kankuro gathered this was the time when he was supposed to proclaim his intentions for Kiba.'_Lets not sound so douchey when I say it though..._'

"Um." Kankuro felt his cheeks start to warm. He'd never done this before. He'd never actually had to ask someone out, or 'talk' about a relationship. It all just kind of, happened. '_Why is it always so difficult when it comes to Kiba...?'_

"Did you want to go to the movies or something?" Kankuro snapped his head in Kiba's direction. '_Movies?'_

"As in, a date?" Kiba nodded. "Sure, why not. I wanted to go see that movie that just came out anyway." Kankuro looked out to the front garden, hearing a car in the driveway. Kiba's mother and sister both stepped out of the car and wearily made their way up the drive. kankuro put his cup down and stood.

"Oh, your gonna leave?" Kiba followed his lead and put his cup down and stood.

"Yeah, well, if I don't get home soon then Temari will freak..." Kankuro sighed. His sister was a pain in the arse. A scary, slightly sadistic, pain in the arse.

"Whose Temari?" Kankuro felt like falling to the floor. '_Gaara really doesn't talk a-whole-lot to his friends...'_

"My sister. She took care of us since mum and dad died so..." Kankuro watched as kiba's jaw dropped open. He heard the clacking of teeth when Kiba closed it again. _'This day has gone from crap, to awkward, to reasonably ok, to seriously annoying..._'

"Your parents are dead? You're an orphan? What the hel-" The front door slammed open and Kankuro turned to the bickering voices of Kibas family. Tsume and Hana stopped when they saw Kankuro and Kiba.

"Hello Kankuro, will you be staying for dinner?" Kankuro felt a tingle go up his spine. He'd felt the same when first introduced to the matriarch of the Inuzuka family. She held a presence that screamed 'mess with me and I'll rip you to shreds...' The way she looked you over was, definately, intimidating and Kankuro didn't really get intimidated by people all to often...

"Nah, my sister's expecting me home soon. Um. Nice to meet you again." Kankuro bowed his head to the women and then turned back to Kiba and repeated the jesture. Kiba half waved at him. Kankuro walked towards the door, smiling at Hana and Kiba's mother on the way passed.

* * *

ok...that was really short...im sorry... Ill do better next time I swear! Just as long as I get enough break from work and everything, cos that shit just zapps the mind hey...

xxoo


	8. Chapter Im sorry

Ok, I know all the people who actually like this story are probably gonna hate me but, im putting this on hiatus for a while... Ive lost all inspiration for it... But i havnt given up! I will continue to write for it, and i might update sporadically. But at the moment, being sick and working and just plain old life is not good at the moment so please bare with me. :/


End file.
